Best Friends
by Mandy-Chan24
Summary: Amu and Kukai start spending more and more time together. Kukai starts to have mixed feelings for her. Will he tell her how he feels or will Amu's childhood friend tell her for him? KukaixAmu NagihikoxRima TadasexOC
1. NewOld Friend

**Mandy: Ohayo!**

**Ikuto: Ohayo.**

**Utau: Ohayo!**

**Mandy: Welcome to Best Friends!**

**Ikuto: Who is best friends?**

**Utau: Wait and you will find out.**

**Mandy: What Utau-chan said! Ikuto! Do the Disclaimer, please.**

**Ikuto: like i have a choice  
**

**Mandy: Just do it!**

**Ikuto: Mandy-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or us! She only owns her OC!**

**x0x0x**

(Amu's POV)

I was laying in bed, Monday morning. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were trying to get me out of bed.

"Amu-chan! It is already 7:09! If you don't get ready, you will be late," Ran exclaimed. When i heard what time it was, i jumped out of bed. I grabbed my uniform and changed into it. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. i ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast. Then i ran to the door.

"Ja ne," I yelled earning goodbyes from my parents and Ami. I was running when i heard footsteps behind me.

"Hinamori! Never thought you would be late," Kukai teased, appearing beside me.

"Oh, shut up," I yelled at him, speeding up. Kukai grinned and sped up too.

"Wanna race," Kukai asked. I looked at him and smirked.

"Your on! Ran, chara change," I said. Ran nodded and did a chara change with me. I quickly sped up and left Kukai in my dust. I heard Kukai growl and he sped up. I looked over and saw a soccer ball in his hair. He did a chara change with Daichi.

~schoolyard entrance~

I won by a few inches. I was doubled over panting heavily. So was Kukai.

"Good ~pant~ Race ~pant~ Hinamori," Kukai said. I smiled at him. I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks and i blushed. Kukai looked at me and i quickly looked away.

"You ~pant~ too," I said. Kukai gave me his thumbs up grin. I smiled and looked at them time. Since we ran, we still had 5 minutes left. Kukai and I just sat outside and chatted. I was getting glares from Kukai's Fangirls and Kukai was getting glares from my Fanboys. After 5 minutes, the bell rang signalling to get to class.

"See you at the Royal Garden, Kukai," I said, starting to walk inside.

"Wait," Kukai exclaimed. He put his hand on my shoulder, making me blush. "Let me walk you to class." Kukai grinned at me. It wasn't his normal grin.

"O-Okay," i stuttered. 'Why am i stuttering?!' I asked myself. Kukai grinned and grabbed my hand. My face flushed and i saw his face was also a little red. I could hear growls and complaining all around me. I laughed nervously.

~Amu's Class~

(Rima's POV)

I was sitting at my desk, waiting for Amu to get here. I had to tell her something BIG! I saw Amu in the doorway and i walked up to her. I was shocked to see Kukai with her. I tugged on her shirt. Amu turned around and looked at me.

"Rima, whats wrong," Amu asked. I pointed at Kukai. Kukai laughed nervously.

"Etto, I'll see you in the Royal Garden, Hinamori, Mashiro," Kukai said, waving as he started to walk off. Amu smiled and waved back. Kukai grinned and ran off.

"Why didn't you say anything to Kukai," Amu asked.

"I don't like him yet," I mumbled. Amu giggled and we went back to our desks. "Anyways, i have to tell you something," i said.

"What," Amu asked.

"Well, Nag-," I was cut off by Nikaidou-sensei walked in.

"Ohay- OW," Nikaidou-sensei exclaimed, falling. The whole class laughed. Nikaidou-sensei laughed nervously and stood up.

"We have a new student today! Matashiri-san, please come in," Nikaidou-sensei said, motioning someone to walk in. Amu's eyes went wide. A girl walked in. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"O.. Ohayo... i'm- um," Matashiri hid behind Nikaidou-sensei. Nikaidou-sensei laughed and moved out from in front of her.

"This is Matashiri Mandy-san," Nikaidou-sensei said, pointing at Mandy. Amu's eyes lit up.

"Its not nice to point, Nikaidou-sensei," Mandy pointed out. Nikaidou-sensei laughed nervously. 'She doesn't seem like she is shy when she talks to Nikaidou-sensei!' i thought. The class laughed and Mandy jumped. She looked at them and hid behind Nikaidou-sensei again. Mandy looked around the room until her eyes landed on Amu.

"A-Amu-nee-san," Mandy asked.

"M-Mandy-chan," Amu exclaimed. Mandy lit up and quickly walked over to Amu, hugging her.

"Amu-nee-san! I haven't seen you in forever," Mandy exclaimed. 'who is this girl?!' i thought.

**x0x0x**

**Mandy: So? What do you think? **

**Amu: Mandy-chan, when did you come to our school?!**

**Kukai: why do we have to do the ending?**

**Mandy: Shut up Kukai, and today, Amu-nee-san. Duh!**

**Amu: Shut up ~glares~**

**Mandy: ~glares back~**

**Mandy&Amu: ~burst out laughing~**

**Kukai: ~sighs~ Hope you like it! Review Please~!**


	2. Meeting

**Mandy: Hi!**

**Utau: Hey.**

**Ikuto: Yo!**

**Mandy: I hope Rima isn't mad at me!**

**Ikuto: why would she be?  
**

**Utau: Just because your Amu's friend, doesn't mean she will hate you.****  
**

**Ikuto: what she said****!****  
**

**Mandy: Whatever! Do the DC, Please!**

**Utau&Ikuto: Mandy-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or use but she owns her OC!**

**x0x0x**

(Amu's POV)

I am so happy!

"Amu-nee-san~," Mandy-chan cried. I laughed and patted her back. Everyone in class was looking at us in shock.

"Nani," i asked my classmates coolly. I had to keep my reputation. There was a chorus of 'Cool&Spicy'. I just sighed and sat down.

"You can sit beside Himamori-san, Matashirma-san," Nikaidou-sensei said. A tick mark cam onto mine and Mandy-chan's heads. Mandy-chan had already sat down beside me. We slammed our hands on our desks and stood up.

"ITS HINAMORI/MATASHIRI," We yelled at him. The class laughed and Nikaidou-sensei laughed nervously.

"Gomen, Gomen," Nikaidou-sensei said. We huffed and sat back down. I didn't notice Rima glaring at Mandy-chan.

~At the Royal Garden~

"Minna, this is Matashiri Mandy-chan," I said. Mandy-chan hid behind me.

"Hi, i'm Tadase," Tadase-kun said.

"Yo, Kukai," Kukai said, grinning. Mandy-chan blushed a little. Kukai chuckled.

"Nagihiko," Nagi said. Mandy-chan smiled and waved.

"I'm Yaya," Yaya said happily.

"i'm Amu's best friend, Rima," Rima said possessively. Mandy-chan laughed nervously and hid behind me from Rima.

"Rima, please play nice," Nagi said, holding her shoulders. Rima sighed and went with him back to the table.I laughed and turned to Mandy-chan.

"Its okay, Mandy-chan," i said. Mandy-chan nodded and came out from behind me. Tadase-kun smiled at her and she glared at him. All the charas came out at once, making Mandy-chan jump. 'She can see them... does that mean...' i thought. As soon as i thought this, a little chara came from Mandy-chan's bag.

"Ohayo! I'm KiKi! i'm who Mandy-chan wants to be," KiKi said. My eyes widened at the sight of KiKi. KiKi had longish orange hair, big blue eyes, and was dressed like a Vet.

"Mandy-chan, do you want to be a vet," I asked. Mandy-chan lit up and nodded.

"Un! I still have the same dream as what i did when we were little, Amu-nee-san," Mandy-chan said.

"NEE-SAN," Everyone (except me and Mandy-chan) exclaimed/asked. I laughed nervously.

"Etto," I said. Mandy-chan then decided not be shy.

"Un! Amu-nee-san and i have known each other since we were little! Since Amu-nee-san is a couple months older than me, i call her nee-san. She is the big sister i never had," Mandy-chan said, looking at the ground. The others were staring at her in awe.

"Mandy-chan," i said. Mandy-chan kept her eyes on the ground. All the charas were off playing somewhere. I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the table. "Sit," i said. Mandy-chan looked at me and tilted her head like a lost puppy. Tadase-kun kept his eyes on her.

"Nani," Mandy-chan asked coldly when she saw Tadase-kun staring at her. Tadase-kun jumped and laughed nervously. (**they do that a lot!**) Mandy-chan just glared at him and then turned to Yaya, who was tugging on her arm. "Ya, Yaya," Mandy-chan asked.

"You're like Amu-chii! Cool&Spicy," Yaya exclaimed. Mandy-chan sighed and laughed. Everyone else started laughing too.

"Well, since we didn't do anything today, i guess it is time to go," Kukai said. Tadase nodded and we all started to leave. "Hinamori," Kukai said.

"What," I asked with a blank face.

"Me and Tadase are going to the movies. You and Matashiri should come," Kukai said. Mandy-chan heard him and quickly ran up to us.

"So, you're asking Amu-nee-san on a date," Mandy-chan asked. Kukai blushed and shook his head.

"N-no! It is just a friendly get together! Even if it was a date, though i'm not saying it is, you would be on a date with Tadase," Kukai pointed out. Mandy-chan glared at Kukai and got in his face.

"If you _ever_ leave me alone with pretty-boy, i will hurt you," and with that, Mandy-chan walked away, leaving a terrified Kukai behind. I laughed and ran after her.

"We'll be there," I called back to him. Kukai grinned and ran up to Tadase. 'this is gonna be fun.' i thought sarcastically.

**x0x0x**

**Mandy: There we go!**

**Amu: please don't kill me!**

**Mandy: Why would i?**

**Kukai: she said that we could choose the movie and we chose a horror movie.**

**Mandy: ~grins~ good! Imma scare the crap out pretty-boy!**

**Amu: that is so mean... but kinda funny.**

**Kukai: Can i help?**

**Mandy: Maybe...**

**Amu&Kukai&Mandy: Hope you liked it! Review please~!**


	3. Movie Night

**Mandy: Heyo!**

**Utau: Hello.**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Mandy: Imma scare the crap out pretty boy today :3**

**Ikuto: Lucky. i wish i could go so i could scare Kiddy-king**

**Utau: Bad Ikuto! Bad! ~smacks with newspaper~**

**Ikuto: I'M NOT A DOG!**

**Mandy: Do the DC please, Utau-chan.**

**Utau: Un! Mandy-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or Us! But she owns her OC!**

**All: Enjoy~!**

**x0x0x**

(Kukai's POV)

~Kukai's house~

Tadase and me were waiting for Hinamori and Matashiri to come. We decided to watch the movie at Tadase's house. In the distance, i could see two figures running towards us. One had pink hair and one had brown.

"Gomen," Hinamori yelled, running up to us. Matashiri just ran behind her, frowning.

"Its okay, lets just go to Tadase's house," I said. Hinamori tilted her head.

"Why are we going to Tadase-kun's house," Hinamori asked.

"We are just gonna watch the movie there. We are gonna watch 'The Conjuring'," Tadase said. Hinamori's eyes filled with fear and Matashiri just stood there, looking annoyed.

"Can we just go," Matashiri asked. I laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yeah... lets go," I said. Matashiri grinned at her victory at scary me.

~Tadase's House~

(Tadase's POV)

"We're here," I said, opening the gate to my house.

"I can guess that since you're opening the gate," Matashiri-san said bored. I sighed and walked in.

"She is a tough nut to crack," I said to Hinamori-san and Kukai. Kukai nodded.

"She doesn't really like people that much. I was her only friend because she didn't trust others. at least... that was how it was when i lived near her. After i moved, i never heard from her. I guess she still doesn't trust people that much," Hinamori-san said sadly. I frowned and looked ahead at Matashiri-san who was waiting at the door. 'I will make her like me if i have to!' i thought determined.

"What are you looking at," Matashiri-san asked annoyed.

"Gomen, Matashiri-san," I said. She just sighed and walked up to Hinamori-san. I opened the door and we walked in. I led them to my room where we were gonna watch the movie. Hinamori-san and Kukai made themselves comfortable against my bed. Matashiri-san sat beside Hinamori-san. I grabbed the movie and put it in. When I pressed play, i saw Matashiri-san tense up. 'She is scared.' i thought.

~halfway into the movie~

"KYAAA~," Hinamori-san and Matashiri-san screamed. Hinamori-san latched onto Kukai and Matashiri-san latched onto me. I blushed when she grabbed my arm.

"Don't think anything of this... I was just scared," Matashiri-san said, letting go of my arm. i frowned slightly disappointed. As we got further into the movie, Hinamori-san let go of Kukai and was now hugging Matashiri-san. At the end of the movie, they were both shaking.

"You okay, Hinamori, Matashiri," Kukai asked. They both nodded. Kukai grinned and stood up. "Gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back," Kukai said, leaving the room. Matashiri-san glared at him and then looked to see that Hinamori-san was gone.

"They are so dead," Matashiri-san yelled. I looked at her and laughed. "What are you laughing at Kiddy-King," Matashiri-san asked. I stopped laughing when she called me that. Matashiri-san smirked.

"H-How do you kn-know that n-name," I asked. Matashiri-san smirked.

"Its. A. Secret. Shh," Matashiri-san said. I heard a thump on the roof. I looked at my window and saw Ikuto-nii-san.

"I-ikuto-nii-san," I exclaimed.

"Yo, Kiddy-King, Mandy," Ikuto-nii-san said, climbing in. Matashiri-san smiled and waved.

"Hi, Ikuto-kun," Matashiri-san said. 'She knows Ikuto-nii-san?' I asked myself. Just then, Hinamori-san and Kukai came back in.

"Hey, Ikuto," Hinamori-san said.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here," Kukai asked.

"I was bored so i came to mess with Kiddy-King, demo, Mandy was here and i guess you and Amu are here too," Ikuto-nii-san explained. Kukai just closed his eyes and nodded.

"HE BROKE INTO MY HOUSE," I exclaimed. Hinamori-san giggle and Matashiri-san just grinned.

"He does that to me all the time," Hinamori-san said.

"NANI," Kukai asked/yelled. Hinamori-san, Matashiri-san, and Ikuto-nii-san all laughed making Kukai laugh along with them. I started laughing too.

"Well, ja mata ne, Amu, Mandy," Ikuto-nii-san said, jumping out the window. Hinamori-san and Matashiri-san smiled and waved out the window as he jumped away.

"Wanna watch another movie," Matashiri-san asked us. Kukai did his thumbs up grin meaning yes. Hinamori-san smiled and nodded.

"Sure, i guess," I said. Matashiri-san smiled and went over to the bag her and Hinamori-san brought with them. She pulled out a few movies.

"Pick one," she said. Hinamori-san sat beside Matashiri-san on my bed while Kukai and I looked through the movies. One of the movies was 'Evil Dead'.

"I've been wanting to watch this! Let's watch it," Kukai exclaimed. Hinamori-san and Matashiri-san laughed and nodded. so did i.  
I put the movie in. Me and Matashiri-san we sitting by my bed, chatting while Hinamori-san and Kukai were watching the movie. Matashiri-san yawned and slowly fell asleep. I didn't notice until she was leaning on me with her head on my shoulder.

"You guys wanna stay? Matashiri-san kinda fell asleep," I asked, pointing at her. They laughed and nodded. "Sssshhhh," I said, putting my finger to my lips. They laughed quietly. I sighed and looked at her.

**x0x0x**

**Mandy: Done! This one is longer than usual. **

**Amu: I thought you didn't like Tadase-kun?**

**Mandy: I don't hate him but i don't like him.**

**Amu: Then why did you fall asleep on his shoulder?**

**Mandy: SHUT UP! ~blush~**

**Kukai: ~sigh~ Hope you liked it! Review Please~!**

**Mandy: Ja Ne!**


	4. Filler XD

**Mandy: Ohayo!  
**

**Ikuto: Hey.**

**Utau: Hello**

**Mandy: This chapter is a little special.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, it is-**

**Mandy: ~shoves a sock into Ikuto's mouth~ No! Shut up! I was gonna ask Utau-chan!**

**Utau: Sure i guess. This is what Mandy-chan and Kukai did to Tadase during the movie.**

**Mandy: Hope you like it! Can you guys do the DC?**

**Ikuto: Mmf mf mmf!**

**Mandy: ~yanks sock out of mouth~**

**Ikuto&Utau: Mandy-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or us but she owns her OC.**

**Ikuto: My mouth taste like sock! Bleh~**

**Mandy: ~shoves sock back into Ikuto's mouth~ Enjoy~! **

**x0x0x**

(Mandy's POV)

Amu-nee-san and Tadase were paying attention to the movie so they didn't notice me and Kukai leave the little group.

"Okay, what do you want to do," Kukai asked. I grinned.

"You know how someone came out from under the bed in the movie," I asked. Kukai nodded. "Wweeelll~," I grabbed the bag me and Amu-nee-san brought. I reached in and pulled out some prop make-up.

"Where did you get that," Kukai asked. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. I turned away and shook my head. Kukai sighed and nodded. I smiled and grabbed one of his hands. "What are you- COl-," I put my hand on Kukai's mouth so he wouldn't yell. I put his hand in cold water.

"Sssh! It is the process! Just go with it," I said. Kukai nodded, my hand still on his mouth. He said something but i didn't understand it. "What," I asked. Kukai sighed into my hand and licked it. "EEP," I squealed, yanking my hand from his mouth. Tadase and Amu-nee-san turned to us. Kukai was laughing and i was wiping my hand on his leg.

"What are you doing," Tadase exclaimed/asked. I still had my hand holding Kukai's in the water. It looked like we was holding his hand. Amu-nee-san was just staring wide-eyed at us.

"Come here," i said, pointing at Amu-nee-san. She started to crawl over. "You stay," i told Tadase. He sighed and continued watching the movie.

"We are trying to scare Tadase. She just has her hand on my wrist, holding my hand in cold water," Kukai explained. Amu-nee-san sighed and just crawled away. Kukai shrugged. I pulled his hand out of the water and and dried it off. I started to put make up on his arm, up to his elbow.

"What are you doing, exactly," Kukai asked.

"I am making your arm look all Creepy and stuff. Your gonna crawl under the bed. When Tadase is paying attention to the movie, you grab his leg. I'm going to be leaning against his closet. When you grab him, i will open the closet and fall back in. I will scream when i go in and slam the closet door when i am in. When Amu-nee-san or Tadase come to the closet, i will quickly open it and pull them in, got it," I asked. Kukai was staring at me wide-eyed.

"Damn," Kukai said. I growled and slapped him upside the head.

"Don't swear," i growled. Kukai laughed nervously and went under the bed. I leaned against Tadase's closet. I tapped my foot as the signal. Kukai stuck his ar out and grabbed Tadase. He yelled and started to pull at Kukai's arm to make him let go. Just then, i opened the closet and fell back in, screaming. Amu-nee-san jumped up and over to the closet. I quickly opened the closet and pulled her in. Kukai let go of Tadase. i had told Amu-nee-san the plan so the Tadase came to the door, we jumped out and yelled at him. He jumped and had his hand on his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL," Tadase asked. We laughed and Kukai came up from behind and wrapped his arm around Tadase.

"Sorry man, but that was hilarious," Kukai said. He was still laughing. Me and Amu-nee-san were laughing too. Tadase sighed and started laughing too. I finally stopped laughing and looked at Kukai and Tadase. 'Tadase is kinda cute when laughing... Wait what?!' I thought.

**x0x0x**

**Mandy: DONE! Filler :3 Sorry if it sucks**

**Amu: He is cute?**

**Mandy: What?**

**Amu: you thought Tadase-kun was cute when he laughed. **

**Mandy: ~blush~ Wh-What are y-you talking a-about? You're c-crazy!**

**Kukai: She is right.**

**Mandy: Oh shut up Kukai.**

**Kukai: ~pouts~ **

**Amu: ~laughs~ Hope you liked it! Review Please~!**

**Everyone: Ja ne!**


End file.
